Trahison
by Cerise de Chine
Summary: Qui a trahis qui ? Le coeur d'Harry choisira-t-il Cho ou Hermione ?


C'est ma première fic Harry Potter alors soyez indulgent s.v.p !  
  
Merci ^^  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Hermione regardait la fenêtre qui projetait quelques ombres dansantes, les yeux rivés sur la forêt interdite, elle songeait. Le c?ur lourd et l'esprit léger elle tentait d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs de la veille, en fait ce que son grand c?ur ne pouvait hébergé c'était Harry. Le beau jeune homme aux yeux noisette et à la silhouette svelte qu'elle dévorait sans cesse du regard. C'était plus qu'un ami mais moins que l'amour qui provoquait cette tempête intérieur dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Une petite main moite et tachetée de rousseur vint se poser sur son épaule. --Hermione, ça va ? murmura une voix pleine d'inquiétude  
  
--Oui Ron, ça va mentit-elle en souriant jaune.  
  
Dans la grande salle tout le monde était gai mais pas Hermione. Harry ne semblait même pas la regarder, il était beaucoup trop absorber par Cho Chang, sa nouvelle copine. « Non celle-là je ne lui pardonnerai jamais » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle lança un regard félin à la jeune fille qui souriait à Harry mais celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire enfantin. Hermione oublia vite Cho lorsque Harry détourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux profonds plongés dans les siens firent rebondir son c?ur si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de mourir. Malgré ses cheveux en batailles la cicatrice du jeune homme était apparente.  
  
--Harry. je. je peux te parler ? bafouilla-t-elle.  
  
--Oui j'arrive ! Répondit-il avant d'aller avertir sa copine  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! ce dit-elle, il va s'apercevoir de tout. Non, je vais en finir avec ça ! »  
  
Lorsque les deux Gryffondors furent sortis de la Grande Salle, Hermione prit Harry par la main et marcha près de lui jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Elle se donnait corps et âme pour ne pas faire paraître sa nervosité. Harry souriait et marchait dernière elle.  
  
--Hermione ? Dépêches-toi je dois aller rejoindre Cho tout à l'heure.  
  
--Harry ?  
  
--Vas-y parle je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu as ses temps-ci ? Tu me fuis, tu es songeuse tu repousse Cho. et.  
  
--Arrête ! Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Harry lui tourna le dos et murmura :  
  
--Hermione, je ne peux plus te voir comme ça. Tu .  
  
--Harry je t'aim.  
  
--HARRYYYY ! Vous avez bientôt fini oui ? Ça fait 15 min que j'attends moi.  
  
--Oui Cho, j'arrives.  
  
Dans son lit bien douillait Harry repensait aux évènements. L'aimait-il aussi par amour ? Ou n'était-ce que de la pure folie de pensé pouvoir aimer deux sorcières à la fois ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal dans sa peau qu'aujourd'hui, à cause de lui Cho et Hermione se détestaient à mort. Il ne restait plus que Ron à qui parler. Mais que connaissait-il aux filles celui-là ? Peu importe, il se leva et marcha vers la couchette de son meilleur ami.  
  
--Ron ? Dors-tu ?  
  
--Je dormais dit la voix endormie de Ron.  
  
--Je dois de parler au plus vite.  
  
--Moi aussi.  
  
Harry lui confia ses sentiments envers les deux Gryffondors et sa tristesse. Quand vint le tour de Ron de parler de sa vie. Il parlait si peu souvent de lui, ce devait être important.  
  
--Harry, moi aussi j'aime Hermione. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. J'ai été méchant avec elle pour qu'elle ne remarque rien mais maintenant j'ai changé. Je sais que c'est toi qu'elle aime et qu'elle ne me voit que comme son meilleur ami mais. ce n'est pas assez to comprends ?  
  
--Oui. Dans ce cas je te la laisse Ron, tu le mérite plus que moi.  
  
--Non Harry. Tu la rendra beaucoup plus heureuse que moi !  
  
Non, c'était maintenant qu'Harry était le plus mal dans sa peau. Sortir avec Hermione en sachant que Ron l'aime ?  
  
« La nuit me portera conseil, je vais me coucher »  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
D'un pas décidé Harry marchait vers la Grande Salle. La faim grouillait dans son estomac comme un vers dans un choux *lol y fallait que j'la mette celle là*. Lorsqu'il entra. À 18 :00 Draco Malefoy marchait dans le corridor sud quand il entendit des pleur aigus. Cho Chang était assise par terre pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval, elle semblait si chagrinée, celle qui était d'habitude si souriante et heureuse.  
  
--Cho ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Draco.  
  
--C'est Harry ! Je sais qu'il aime Hermione, tout le monde le sait mais personne ne veut me le dire. Je le déteste de me tromper avec cette sang de bourbe ! *sanglots*  
  
« Enfin le moment est venu de me venger de Potter, pensa Malefoy. Si je séduit Chang et que je la lui prend, il m'haïra. Mais tant mieux, j'ai toujours admiré Cho je suis sur que mes sentiments sont réciproques. »  
  
Malefoy pris Cho par la main et l'aida à se lever. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens durant plusieurs minutes longues. longues minutes. Il la pris dans ses bras pour déposer sur ses lèvres chaudes un baiser. Dans l'esprit de Cho, tout ce qui importait c'était de ce venger d'Harry. Elle se laissa donc bercer par Draco et joua la comédie. Mais elle sentait que le vide qu'elle éprouvait s'effaçait à mesure que Malefoy l'embrassait.  
  
--Cho ! hurla Harry, tu n'as pas le droit !  
  
Cho abandonna son compagnon pour venir près d'Harry les yeux fous de rage.  
  
--C'est toi qui n'as pas le droit ! Je sais que tu me trompes avec Granger, je ne suis pas sotte. Draco au moins s'occupe de moi lui. Tu ne te soucis pas de ce que les autres pensent Harry et un jour tout cela te retombera sur le nez !  
  
Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver près de Malefoy.  
  
Est ce que je devrais continuer ?  
  
Reviewer s.v.p !!! Merci !!  
  
Cerise de Chine 


End file.
